The Secret Box
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Crash have a secret box. But when it got lost, he have no choice but to ask for help. Now he, Coco and Crunch are searching for it. Will they find his secret box? What's inside it? And why do Crash even have a secret box in the first place?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** Crash have a secret box. But when it got lost, he have no choice but to ask for help. Now he, Coco and Crunch are searching for it. Will they find his secret box? What's inside it? And why do Crash even have a secret box in the first place?

 **Warnings:** Possibly OOCness, randomness

Don't mind me, it's just a silly story I wrote :)

* * *

Crash looked around, checking if the coast is clear. When he made sure it was safe, he grinned to himself as he walked to the nearest tree, holding a box. It was his secret box, he had it for a while. Nobody knows about it, not even his own family. It was his own little secret.

He sat down by the tree and opened the box. He took out the content and started to work on it. He have been working on a little project for a while. It was almost done, he just needed to do a few things. Crash grinned to himself, he can't wait until it's finished.

But then he heard a voice. "Crash! Where are you?" It was his sister. He wondered what she wants. He peeked out of the tree to see Coco, who is searching for him. She have yet to notice him. Crash decided not to let her wait too long, so he packed his box and hid it in the bush that stood near the tree. When he made sure it was fully hidden, he appeared out of his hiding spot and walked to Coco. "Here I am, sis." He announced when he approached her.

"Oh, there you are, Crash. You were supposed to help me with my newest invention."

Oh, that's right. He did promise to help her. Well, he better be a good brother and help her out. Although she is a very smart girl, even a genius can need help sometimes.

Coco grinned at him. "Let's go. It only needs a few things until it's done." Crash nodded, then the two bandicoots walked home. But as they walked, Crash sneaked one glance at the bush where his secret box is.

He can't wait until he can return to it and finish his work.

* * *

After he was done helping his sister, Crash walked back to the spot where he hid his secret box. He looked around to make sure no one else is around. When he saw he was alone, he went to the bush. But when he moved the bush to find his box, his eyes widened.

The box is gone. His secret box is gone!

The panic and fear is engulfing him. His green eyes are wide and he felt like he could hyperventilate any second now. He can't believe this. His box is gone. His precious secret box is gone.

Someone must have took it. But who? And why? Did they look into his box? He hoped they haven't...

"My...my box... It's gone!" Crash screamed. In sheer panic, he ran home. Hopefully, he can get some help. He have to get his box back.

* * *

"Coco, what's that thing you've been building lately?" Crunch asked his sister curiously. Coco smiled at him and showed him proudly her new invention. "This one will truly be useful for us. With this invention, we should be able to-" Before she could explain further, she and Crunch heard a scream.

"Coco! Crunch! This is terrible!" They both looked to see their brother running towards them. Tears was running down his face and some snot was hanging out of his nose. He sniffed as he looked at them with tearful eyes. "Crash, what's the matter?" Coco asked him concernedly.

"Someone took my secret box!" Crash yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

They stared puzzled at him. "What secret box?" Crunch asked him, raising an eyebrow. Crash went silent suddenly and lowered his arms. Oh right, he forgot for a second that his box was supposed to be a secret. "Did I say box? I meant: someone took my pants!" Crash lied, hoping he can cover it up.

However, they didn't fell for it. They stared unimpressed at him. "Crash, you're wearing your pants _right now_." Crunch reminded him. The smaller male looked down at himself to see he still wore his pants. "Oh, you're right, Crunch. Thanks for your help." He grinned nervously at them. He was ready to leave but Crunch stopped him by putting his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Crash, what's this about a secret box?" He asked him.

Crash glanced back at them. He figured that he have no choice but telling them about his secret. He sighed. "Okay. I have a secret box." He confessed. "But now it's gone and I have to find it."

"Wait, why do you have a secret box?" Coco questioned him.

"I...I can't tell you yet."

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Crunch assured him, giving him a small encouraging grin. Crash sniffed and wiped his nose. He returned a small smile. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Crunch said, then he frowned at him. "But ya better wash your hands before we start the searching. Ya just got snot on your hand. Gross."

* * *

"Where did you last see that box?" Coco asked her brother after they and Crunch started to search after the lost box. "I put it in that bush over there." The male bandicoot told her, pointing at the bush where he hid the box. "It was a simple box." He noticed something, then he pointed at it. "In fact, it looks like that box over there." Coco and Crunch looked in the direction where Crash was pointing. It was N. Gin. He haven't seen them yet and he was holding a small box in his hands.

"Um, Crash, something tells me it was N. Gin who took your box." Coco was the first to speak when she and Crunch glanced back at their brother.

Crash seemed surprised by this. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. He must have take it to get some revenge on you for kicking his butt countless times." Crunch informed him, crossing his arms.

"You got a point. We better get it back."

"How? I doubt he'll return it willingly."

"Then we have to trick him into returning it." Coco said. She smirked devilish as she thought of a plan. She told her brothers to get closer, then she whispered her idea to them. It's time to trick a scientist.

* * *

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Crunch asked her. It wasn't because he was doubting her, but there is always a risk for this plan could fail. Coco didn't seem worried as she looked up at him, holding a bottle of water. "Of course it will. Just follow my lead." She assured him with full confidence. The bandicoots approached N. Gin. "Hi N. Gin." Coco was the first to greet.

The redhead stopped and turned to see the bandicoots. He scowled at them. "Oh great, what do you want?" He asked them rudely. Coco ignored the rude tone in his voice as she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh nothing, we just saw you and I was thinking that you must be thirsty after doing whatever you do." She said innocently. She held up the bottle in front of him. "Do you want some water?"

N. Gin stared skeptical at her. "Why are you suddenly being nice? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"Even enemies can be nice to each other once in a while." Coco reasoned.

N. Gin continued to stare at her, but then he accepted the bottle. "Fine, I'll take the bottle. But it's just so you won't continue to bother me." Holding the box under his arm, he opened the bottle and started to drink. It was cool and very refreshing. Maybe it wasn't so bad to accept this from them. When he was done, he noticed it said something on the bottle.

"Acid." He read it aloud. His eyes widened when he realized what it said. "Acid?!" He screamed in fear and dropped both the bottle and the box, running around in circles. While he was busy panicking (and thinking he's in pain), Crunch grabbed quickly the box then he and his siblings ran away.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" The chubby scientist dropped down to the ground, holding on to his stomach. But then he stopped when he felt nothing. "Wait, aren't I supposed to feel pain when I'm getting dissolved?" He walked to the bottle and grabbed it. With the remaining water in the bottle, he spilled it on his hand. Nothing happened except his glove got wet.

"This isn't acid, it's water!" N. Gin got furious. He got tricked by the bandicoots! "It was a trick! I'll make them pay for making a fool out of me! Wait, where's my box?" He looked around and his eyes widened when he couldn't find it. He got angry again and clenched his fists. Oh, they just crossed the line! Not only did they fooled him, they stole his box too!

He is _**so**_ gonna make them pay for this!

* * *

"Okay, I think we're far away now." Coco said, then she and her brothers relaxed. "How long do you think it'll take before he finds out it's just water?" Crunch asked her curiously.

"Well, he's a scientist so I'm guessing it won't take long. But it was funny to see him freak out like that."

"I'm so happy!" Crash said cheerfully as he hugged the box. "I got my secret box back." He smiled in pure joy. He got his precious box back and nothing can ruin this perfect moment.

"You mean _my_ box." Okay, almost nothing.

The bandicoots turned to see a furious N. Gin. He glared deathly at them, smoke was even coming out of his missile. "Return the box this instant and I _may_ spare you from my wrath." N. Gin threatened them. He ran to Crash and grabbed the box. He tried to pull it away from him, but the bandicoot won't give up on his box this easily.

"Give it back to me!"

"No!"

"I said: give it back!"

"No!"

"You're not making this easy for yourself!" Suddenly, the scientist got lifted off the ground. Crunch have grabbed him by the collar and he glared at the ginger scientist. "It's not your box and if you don't return it, things won't be nice for you." He warned him. Admittedly, N. Gin got nervous. But he won't give up that easily.

"You're the one who should return it." He retorted. "What would you even need slippers for?"

The bandicoots got surprised and stared at him. "Slippers?" They said in unison. Crash opened the box, then he and Coco saw that it was indeed a pair of slippers. "Oh." They both said, now feeling stupid. Crunch dropped N. Gin (literally) and looked sheepishly at him. N. Gin glared at them as he took the box from Crash. "Why are you carrying a box of slippers?" Coco asked him.

"Tiny had chewed my old pair into pieces, so I had to go out and buy a new pair." He explained to them.

"I'm sorry, N. Gin." Crash apologized. "It's just that I have a secret box but it's gone and it looks like that one you have, so we all thought you took it."

"We're sorry too." Crunch and Coco apologized in unison.

"Just don't let this happen again." N. Gin scowled at them as he walked away with his box, muttering some insults about them under his breath.

The three marsupials looked at each other after he left. "Well, this is awkward." Crunch stated simply. Crash got disappointed. He have really hoped they have found his box. Will they ever find his secret box? What should he do if his box is lost forever? Coco laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find it." She attempted to comfort him, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Crash asked her. "I mean, what if we never find them? What if I won't ever see my secret box again?"

"Hey guys." They heard a voice. They turned to see Fake Crash who's grinning at them. He was holding a box. "Here's your box." He told Crash as he handed it to him. Crash stared puzzled at him, then he opened the box to check if it was the right one. It was. "Oh my gosh! It's my box, it's really my box!" He exclaimed joyfully, happy that he finally got reunited with his precious box. But then he realized something and frowned at Fake Crash. "Wait, what were you doing with my box?"

"I was looking at it." Fake Crash replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You were the one who took it?" Crunch asked him.

"Yup. But it wasn't on purpose." Fake Crash began to explain. "I was walking around like always, then I saw Crash with his box. I got curious about it and when he left, I went to the bush and took it. I was going to return it but then I forgot about it until I saw you."

Crash frowned at him again. "Fake Crash, don't you know you shouldn't take other people's stuff like that? I got really worried when I saw it was gone." He scolded him lightly.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Fake Crash apologized. "But it's a nice drawing you made."

"Don't say that aloud!"

"Drawing? What drawing?" Coco asked him. She and Crunch got curious. Crash glanced slowly at them. "It's not done yet, but I guess I can show you now." He told them. He went to them and opened the box. He grabbed the content and held it up, showing it to his siblings. Crunch and Coco looked at it. It was drawing of them and Crash. They are all smiling and holding hands; above them, there is a text that says 'my brother and sister'.

"I don't get it." Crunch said when he and Coco looked back at him. "Why were you keeping this a secret?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to make sure you didn't find out too soon, so I hide it in the box and I always go out so I can work in peace." Crash explained to them.

"Aww, that's sweet of you." Coco smiled at him. "Thank you."

Crunch grinned too, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it's a nice drawing."

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you like it." Crash smiled back at them, then they all hugged each other – even Fake Crash decided to hug them.

When you think about it, it's funny what they had to go through just for a box. Crash is still a little annoyed at Fake Crash for taking his box and revealed what was inside it. But he's glad that he got his secret box back – although it wasn't a secret anymore. And he's glad that his siblings liked what he have made.

* * *

Yeah, I know the ending wasn't the best but I couldn't think of a better one. And if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

And no, I haven't thought of what Coco have invented. I just needed a way to start this story.


End file.
